The Camping Trip
by qtbubble123
Summary: Audrey & Walter insist the family go on a camping trip. Little did Drake and Josh know that they would have a lot of problems headed their way including Megan and getting lost in a forest.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAMPING TRIP **

_**Audrey & Walter insist the family go on a primitive camping trip. Little did Drake and Josh know that they would have a lot of problems headed their way. **_

Audrey, Walter, Megan, and Josh were downstairs in front of the door waiting for Drake to come down.

Megan called for her brother in impatience. "Drake, Hurry up you big boob!"

"I'm coming!" he hollered back.

Then the tall seventeen year old came stumbling down the stairs and bumped into his younger sister.

"Wow, you're getting clumsier by the day," Megan said.

Drake jostled his way through the family blocking the door. "I need to get this suitcase in the car," he told them.

The two parents, Megan, and Josh followed him carrying their suitcases on the way out.

"Ok, no one needs to use the bathroom right?" Audrey asked.

Everyone shook their heads and they got in the car and drove off.

Now they were sitting in the car driving on the Pacific Coast Highway up north.

"Walter, this is exit five, we get off here," his wife informed him.

Meanwhile, while Audrey was giving directions to her husband, Josh and Megan were arguing and of course,b as always, Megan was right.

"Sharks are not fish, they're mammals."

"What are you talking about? Sharks are fish! They lay eggs and some give birth too."

Then Drake interrupted in annoyance, "Who cares!" The two feuding siblings stared at him.

"What's gotten in your head?" Megan asked him, "Did you break up with another girl?"

"Yeah, Nicky left me for that stupid Mitchell!" Drake was obviously very aggravated.

"When are you going to realize that dating too many girls is going to be bad for you? Like you said, girls are like candy. And, if you eat too much of it, you'll get sick." Josh explained to his brother.

"Girls never make me sick," Drake told him. "I just hate it when they break up with me. Usually that's my job."

Josh lifted his eyebrow. "Maybe this camping trip will get her off of your mind."

"No way. I hate camping. Especially primi... primitative…"

"Primitive!" Josh corrected him.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. And Megan better not ruin it even more because if she does I will make sure to get revenge." Drake warned.

"What, you couldn't blame me, you were just so vulnerable last time, plus it's not like you're smart enough to get revenge on the prankster queen," Megan defended herself.

Drake stuck his tongue out her. From the front, Audrey told the kids, "Oh boys, that's enough. Leave the arguing till later, when I'm not around."

Walter informed everyone, "We're here." Then Drake read the state park sign aloud, "Welcome to Southern California Sequoia National Park"

Walter parked the car at the campsite beside the creek and opened the doors of the car.

Megan got out before her brothers pushing them aside and grabbed the tent sets from the open trunk.

"Megan will you clear out the trunk while your father and I get the barbeque going? Boys, please pitch the tents." Audrey instructed.

While Drake and Josh were struggling with setting up the tents, Megan was watching and laughing to herself.

"Megan, will you please help us?" Josh asked. So Megan went over and in less than two minutes, she had fully set up both tents.

"How'd you learn to set up tents so fast?" Drake wondered.

"I used to be a Campfire Kid, remember?" Megan answered, "Now, help me get these three sleeping bags in mom and dad's tent."

"May I interrupt?" said Audrey, "Walter and I want to spend some quality alone time, so you three are going to share a tent. Megan, move your sleeping bag into the other tent"

"WHAT!" Drake and Josh yelled in unison.

"You can't possibly make me sleep with them. I get disgusted when I've had to hug them." Megan argued.

"No buts, you're going to share a tent. Maybe you'll learn to get along," Audrey explained to them in a stern voice. Then she walked back to organize the kitchen utensils.

"I can't believe I have to sleep next to you boobs. I'm sleeping on the side."

"What! I'm not sleeping next to the demon, Drake. I called the other side. I guess you're in the middle."

"No way, that wasn't fair." Drake replied.

"I'd rather spend a day with Craig and Eric than be with you," Megan said.

"I wish bug repellent worked on you. We should've bought that PEST-BE-GONE fertilizer at Safeway," Drake regretted.

Then Walter called, "Dinner!"

"What's for dinner?" Megan asked.

"Burgers and Hotdogs," Audrey said.

"But I'm vegetarian now." Megan whined. She frowned in disappointment.

"Since when did you become vegetarian?" Drake asked.

"Last week."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because I feel bad for the animals," Megan explained.

"No, you just wanna lose weight to impress guys," Drake said.

"What are you saying, that I should lose weight?"

"Maybe," Drake commented.

"That's it!" Megan yelled as she jumped wildly on Drake like never before.

Audrey yelled at Megan insisting that she get off.

"It was just a joke," Drake said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Everything's a joke to you isn't it. I don't know how I'll live up to a weekend with you." Megan commented. She glared at him with two squinted eyes.

Then Megan went into the tent grabbing a bag of chips from the car trunk. Drake followed her.

"Why are you following me? I want some alone time." Megan said.

"Well the point of this camping trip is for us to get along. Just please try to be kinder." Drake said sincerely.

Megan just stared at him for a while and then after a few minutes, she pulled out a picture.

"What's that?" Drake asked.

"Nothing," Megan murmured and looked down.

"Whenever you say nothing, it's obvious something's on your mind," Drake told her.

"I don't need you right now Drake; I'm kinda dealing with my own problems," Megan sadly said.

"Tell me!" Drake insisted.

"Fine. The reason I've been all moody is because Tyler dumped me. He was the best boyfriend and I again didn't tell anyone about."

"Not even mom?"

"Nope. This is the picture we took together when we went on that fieldtrip to the beach. He's the one who told me to become vegetarian because he's in one of those PETA animal lovers organizations. I haven't eaten in three days, now I'm depressed."

"Wow. Well, I hope you get better." Drake calmed his sister.

"I don't understand why he left me." Then Megan started to cry. "Leave me here; I feel worse than I did when Corey broke up with me the first time. But this was a real relationship, we've kissed and everything."

Then Drake just looked at sad Megan and left the tent. He went out to finish his dinner with Josh and his parents and at eleven, he returned to the tent to sleep. Megan was soundly asleep gripping the picture of her and her boyfriend in her hands. Josh just unaware of Megan's incident went to his bed and fell asleep. Drake took some time to fall asleep but eventually, he covered himself in between where Megan and Josh were sleeping, and rested.

A lot of questions were in Megan's mind as she slept. She even had a dream of a reenactment of her breakup with Tyler. He had never told her why he wanted to break up with her. He just said that he wanted to leave her.

It was morning and Josh woke early hearing the sound of the California contours. Shortly after, Drake awoke from Josh's bedcover movement. It was strange that he was up at nine o'clock. Usually on weekends, he would sleep until noon.

"Is Megan awake yet?" Drake asked with his eyes still closed.

Josh replied with a yes. "She just woke up a few minutes ago, she's outside making trail mix."

"Is she eating, I mean, did she eat breakfast yet?"

Josh nodded. "Go see for yourself."

Drake was glad that Megan was eating again. She was probably back to her normal attitude.

Drake came out of the tent in his night clothes and sat at the picnic table. Audrey smiled at him.

"Rise and shine. Isn't it a beautiful day? Walter was absolutely right." Audrey said.

"I guess so. What are we doing today?" Drake asked.

"Well Megan really wanted to go horseback riding up the mountain and your father hoped to get some exercise from hiking. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Where's the nearest movie theater?" Drake shrugged.

Audrey frowned at her son revealing a small smile thinking that her son's comment was funny.

"We're primitively camping. That means no activities but simple ones that go with the nature. You boys can go fishing later."

"Sure," Drake answered. Then he walked over to Megan and asked her for some trail mix.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Shouldn't you be doing something else rather than bother me?" Megan wondered.

"Um." Drake pondered for a minute then walked back to his tent to get Josh to play cards with him.

"Hey Drake, let's prank Megan tonight. It's the perfect set up. We could do it when everyone's asleep. Sound good to you?" Josh suggested.

Drake considered the idea that Megan was sad and that he felt bad for her, but then, he realized that the way she acted this morning proved that she was okay. "Let's do it." Drake grinned.

"Ok. Any ideas?" Josh opened his eyes wide.

"How 'bout we sell her on the internet while she's sleeping." Drake proposed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure someone will want to buy a thirteen year old girl off of the internet. Only a sick person would do that." Josh made fun of his brother's idea.

"It sounded good to me." Drake argued.

"I was thinking we take her tent carefully while she's sleeping and put it in the middle of someone else's campsite. She'll be so confused. We can watch while she wakes up." Josh intended.

Drake nodded and grinned evilly; somehow this look looked similar to Megan's typical evil look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys; I appreciate it. Sorry, it takes me some time to come up with ideas for the next chapters, so please be a little patient. _

"Megan! Come here!" Drake yelled. She ran to him and replied, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I found this extra tent in the car. Now you don't have to sleep in ours anymore. It's a little smaller though."

"No problem, I just don't want to share a tent with you walnut heads," she said.

"Here, just pitch it now, and get your sleeping bag from our tent and put into this one."

"Um, I know that already," Megan mumbled.

Drake turned his head away and winked at Josh. Josh just smiled, for their plan was working.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already late at night and Drake and Josh were carefully drawing their plans on how they would move Megan in the tent so she wouldn't wake up. Everyone else was asleep and Drake and Josh sat behind the big redwood whispering to each other.

"Ok, so should we like carry the tent? Won't she wake up?" Drake asked Josh.

"If we're very careful, she might not. She's a heavy sleeper," Josh explained in a soft tone.

"I think it could work." Drake smiled.

Then they quietly walked over to the tent and picked it up. They were lucky that their little sister was incredibly light so carrying the tent to the neighboring campsite was a piece of cake.

"There," the boys placed the tent down in the middle of the neighbor campsite and made their way back to theirs.

While Drake and Josh walked back, they both felt a shot in their back and softly collapsed on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh yawned as he got up and tapped Drake on his shoulder.

"Drake, wake up."

"It's morning already? Dude, what happened?" Drake asked.

Both of them with almost closed eyes walked out of the tent only to see a bunch of unfamiliar people staring at them laughing.

"What's going on… where are we?" Drake wondered. Through the corner of his eye he could see Megan and walked up to her.

"What's this?" he asked in an angry voice.

Josh came to her as well and smirked.

"So you fell for our prank last night didn't you?"

"Um, I think you guys fell for it yourselves." Megan smiled. "Turn around."

"Wait, that tent that we just walked out of… isn't that the one we put you in and carried to the other campsite." Drake said.

"Yep, this is the other campsite. While you guys were walking back to our campsite, I shot both of you with tranquilizers and I dragged you guys to the tent and put you in there." Megan told him.

"But you were in the tent sleeping." Josh was confused.

"No, I was pretending to sleep. I'm not really a heavy sleeper Josh. Maybe you've noticed that I wake up in the night all the time and hear you guys bickering." Megan clarified for her not understanding brother.

"Man, she got us!" Drake pouted.

"Yeah, and look down." Megan smiled waiting for the best part of the prank.

"We have only underwear on!"

"I don't know how that happened, but it's really funny." Megan giggled.

"That's why everyone's staring at us!" Josh noticed. "Go back in the tent and get our pants!"

Drake ran to get their jeans and came back out of the tent angrily. The boys put on their pants and looked up at Megan smiling evilly.

"Do you know what this calls for Josh?" Drake asked.

"No, what?" Josh said.

"Get Megan!" Drake and Josh ran after her wildly.

"Get off of me!" Megan demanded while Drake had her in a head lock position.

Josh just stood there watching and laughing as the younger Parker sibling was attacked by the older one.

"I'm gonna tell Mom if you don't get off of me now!" Megan warned.

"But as long as you're in this position, you're not going anywhere." Drake whispered.

"Oh really?" Megan bit Drake and got away running away with Drake and Josh chasing her.

Then she accidentally bumped into a boy a little bit older than her and they both fell. The boy looked a bit like Drake but younger. He got up and held his arm out to help Megan up.

Megan tidied up her hair that had been tussled from Drake's attack and thanked the boy.

"Sorry about that." She smiled. "My name's Megan." She held out her hand for them to shake.

"I'm Jesse." He smiled back.

Megan just stared adoring his beautiful brown eyes and his gorgeous brown hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Uh, Megan, let's go," Drake insisted. 

"Hold it, I'll be there in ten." She pleaded him because she adored Jesse so much just from meeting him for two seconds. 

"So, are you guys brother and sister?" Jesse asked them

"Unfortunately, yes. This is Drake." Megan smiled. 

Jesse chuckled and then told them, "Yeah, I have a little sister. She can get annoying sometimes." 

Drake looked at Megan with the 'I told you so' glare. "Tell me about it!" 

Jesse just gazed at Megan with wide open eyes.

"You wanna stay here and chillax for a while?" Jesse used his 'cool' language to convince Megan to stay at their campsite, "I have a TV in the trailer. You can stay and watch." 

Megan and Drake looked at each other in excitement. "Yes!" 

"So, how old are you guys?" 

"I'm in eleventh grade, and Megan's like 9 and a half." Drake said. 

"I'm not 9 and a half, I'm thirteen, you boob. Get my age right!" Megan yelled. 

"Well, I'm fourteen, ninth grade." 

"Cool, what school do you go to Jesse?" Megan wondered. 

"Uh, West Shore High." 

"Never hear of it," Drake uttered. 

"It's in Santa Monica." 

"Oh, you live there?" Megan acted astonished. 

"Well, in L.A, kinda the same place. Where do you guys live?" 

"San Diego, I go to Belleview Middle School, he's at Belleview High." Megan pointed. 

"He works very hard there to maintain his D average in math." 

Just as Drake was going to give Megan the 'shut up or else' look, a young blonde girl came running towards them. 

"Jesse! Mom's said we could roast marshmallows. Help me get this fire going!" 

"Annie, get outta here, can't you see I'm talking to some people." Jesse told her. 

"Is this your sis?" Megan asked. 

"Yep, sorry, she won't leave. Go Annie, before I steal your doll!" Jesse yelled. 

"Sorry! I'll leave you alone, with that boy, and… a girl! Oooh, Jesse's talking to a girl!" 

Jesse smacked Annie in the head, she squealed, and ran away. 

"You used to be that annoying… you still are." Drake told Megan. 

"How old is she?" 

"She acts like she's five, but she's nine." 

"Well, at least your sister doesn't pull pranks on you every second." Drake informed him. 

"Cool, I'm not too bad of a prankster myself. Before my brother moved out, I used to prank call him while he was on a date, and super glue his phone to his pocket." Jesse explained. 

"I like pranksters; I always prank Drake and Josh." 

"Who's Josh?" 

"Our other brother, sometimes he can be a little…strange." Drake exclaimed. 

"Same age as Drake, but has a totally different personality, even though to me, still a boob." Megan said. 

Drake smiled sarcastically. "So, do you like camping?" 

"No way, my parents just made me come here; I'd rather be at home crashing with my band." Jesse told him. 

"You have a band? No way, me too." Drake said.

"Oh, what do you play? I'm the drummer." 

"Guitarist and lead vocalist." 

"Cool, have you played any major gigs?" 

"Well, I was on TRL, and I just got a record deal. My song was played on a Super Bowl commercial for Deka air puffs." 

"Whoa, you're already big, my band's just a garage band, even though we went to Florida last month, and played an intro song at a concert. So do you play anything Megan?" 

"Uh, the oboe, my parents said it would get me into a good college." Megan said. 

"Well, I hear it's the hardest instrument." 

"With the most annoying sound." Drake mumbled. 

"Therefore, I play sports and get A's" 

"What sports?" 

"Soccer and volleyball. I just quit gymnastics." 

"Are you on the volleyball team?" 

"Yeah, but we only practice once a week, it's kinda lame."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey you wanna do something?" Jesse asked. 

"Uh, sure, what do you have in mind?" Megan wondered. 

Then Jesse suggested an idea. "How about you guys and your family come with us on a hike to the top of the mountain? It's supposed to be a great scene from above." 

"Sure, sounds good." Megan smiled and the Parkers followed Jesse into his trailer. 

When they walked in, they found Annie coloring in her notepad. Drake took a seat next to her while Megan just pondered around. Jesse sat on the small chair just waiting. 

"So, what's this picture of?" Drake tried to switch on his friendly to kids charm. 

"Oh, my math teacher, she's getting eaten by a shark." 

"Wow, you must hate your math teacher." Drake laughed. 

"Yep. I wish she just dropped dead." 

"You have a pleasant thought for a nine year old." Drake said, "I probably hate my English teacher more than you hate your math teacher. She thought I parked her car in her classroom!" 

"Wow, sounds like a lunatic." 

"She is. I hate Mrs. Hayfer so much!" 

Then Audrey and Walter walked in followed by Josh and Jesse's parents. "So this is our trailer, and here are your kids."

"Thank you very much Cindy, William." Audrey frowned at Megan and Drake when Jesse's parents left the trailer. 

"Why did you just run away from us like that?" Audrey asked in anger. 

"We met someone. Mom, this is Jesse."

Audrey smiled at Jesse and shook his hand. "Sorry for all of the commotion. I'm just worried about my kids' whereabouts. So your mother mentioned some hiking path up Mount Toleca. Should we go now? I filled up water bottles." 

"Well, yeah, come on let's go, do you all have sneakers on?" Jesse said. He picked up Annie and everyone walked out of the trailer. 

"So you're comin?" Cindy asked.

The Parkers and Nichols nodded in response. 

"Jess, why don't we split up, you guys take the Forest trail, and we'll take the River trail. We'll catch up later at the top of the mountain." William said. 

"Sure, should I take Drake, Josh, and Megan with me?" 

"Yeah, bring Annie too." 

"Aww man, she'll make us carry her." 

"Is there a problem with that Jess?" Cindy asked. 

"Well, she's nine, old enough to walk herself." 

"I'll give her a piggy back ride." Drake said as he lifted Annie up on his back. 

"Do you have a map?" Audrey asked Josh. 

"Don't worry, we have it all. See you later." Josh said as they both split up in different directions. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark and Josh was in front with Drake while Annie, Megan, and Jesse tagged along. 

"I'm tired Jesse. Can we stop here please?" Annie begged. 

"Sure." Jesse huffed in the cold air. 

"Where are we Josh?" Drake solicited. 

"I think we might be lost. This is not good." Josh worried. 

"It's getting dark… this is really bad. They're probably already at the top of the mountain worrying about us." Megan said. 

"Shoot!" Drake yelled. 

"I guess if we can't find our way, we'll have to sleep here. I brought some trail mix, and some blankets. Does anyone need water?" Josh asked. 

"What was that?" Megan said sternly when she heard a rustle in the grass. 

"I…I don't… know." Annie shivered in fright. "Jesse, I'm scared." 

"It's coming from that bush." Josh whispered. "Here take this stick." 

Josh handed over a large hiking stick to Jesse who carefully approached the bush. 

"Shhh… I think it's a coyote." 

"We should get out of here." Drake mumbled. He took off running and Jesse, Megan, Annie, and Josh followed him. 

Just as they felt far away enough from the coyote, Megan tripped over a log and cried out in pain.

"Help me! I think I twisted my ankle!" Megan yelled. 

Jesse lifted her up with all his strength and sat her on top of the log. 

"Here, let me see it." He took off Megan's shoes and socks and massaged her ankle and foot. "Does this hurt?" He pressed hard. "Yes! Stop!" Megan began to cry. "God that hurts!" 

Just then, Drake ran over and in concern hollered, "What happened? Megan, are you okay?" 

"I think I twisted my ankle. What are we gonna do? I can barely walk." Megan looked irritated. 


End file.
